No Movie? No Forgivness
by musicispoetrywithpersonality
Summary: What happens when Kate breaks her promise to Castle, and the only way he will forgive her is if she goes to the movies with him? First few chapters are K which will soon be upgraded to a T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo guys! Thank you SO much for your reviews for Tick, Tick... Sparks. They were ALL aweshumsauce! THANKS SO MUCH :)**

**This is my first attempt of a longer fanfic... I have the whole thing outlined... this is the first chapter :) Now all I gotta go is write more and publish! :D **

~*~

Detective Kate Beckett sat at her desk, going through the stacks of paperwork that crowded it. She skimmed through file after file... trying to get_ something _done.

The last few days had been rough, case after case... it seemed like she was working around the clock, and still wasn't getting anything done. She couldn't remember the last time she slept... it could've been last night, but the way she felt, it didn't matter if she had or not.

She heared the soft bing of the elevator, as the doors opened. She began to hear faint footsteps approaching, growing quiter and slower as they came closer and closer. Beckett rolled her eyes as they stopped just before the door.

_How does he always know when I'm here?_

On second thought, maybe she didn't want to know the answer to THAT question.

It was early, people wouldn't officially be showing up for work for another couple hours. Dawn had just cracked, as the early morning light shone through the precinct's windows. The newcomer still hadn't appeared, as Beckett rolled her eyes once again and couldn't help but to crack a small smile.

"Castle. Don't think I don't know you're there."

He groaned, stepping forward, so now he was in full was holding a small paper bag. Beckett snorted, looking up.

"What's that?" she asked, motioning to the bag.

Castle smiled. "Breakfast," He answered cheerfully. He was always happy to see Kate Beckett. It always brightened his day when she called him, informing him they had found a body. No one besides Richard Castle was so eager to tag along to a murder scene. It always lifted his spirits, no matter how sad or depressed he sometimes may be, seeing her face always lightened his mood. No matter how tired she looked, how dark the circles were under her eyes, no matter how heavy her eyelids were, ready to give in and close, she was beautiful in his opinion. She always was, and always would be.

"Oh wonderful. Not only do you come here for no apparent reason, but you bring your breakfast with you. Fantastic." Beckett said sarcastically.

Castle frowned, striding over to the chair to the left of Beckett's desk. "No... I brought it for you."

Beckett tried to hide the smile that began to appear across her face. "Umm... thanks,"

Castle smiled, reaching into the small paper bag, pulling out a square Tupperware container. Inside were two slices of toast, and a few strips of bacon. Kate grinned to herself. "It's not that fancy, but I thought you might be hungry... and I can go make you some coffee."

She took a strip of bacon, as Castle watched her in silence. She tried to ignore his bright blue gaze, burning into the side of her face. She could feel her cheeks start to flush.

"Castle."

No reply. She glanced up to see him gazing at her, in a whole world of his own.

_Probably in one of his fantasy lands... that 99.9% of the time involves me in a stripper outfit._ Kate thought, rolling her eyes.

"Castle!" She snapped again. Castle flinched, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "What?"

"What are you doing here?"

Castle shrugged. "I thought you might want some company."

Beckett snorted. "Well, you're most definitely not the first person I'd want company from... if I wanted company at all."

Castle grinned mischievously, a playful gleam in his blue eyes. "Are you sure about that, Detective Beckett, or are you just lying?"

Kate could feel cheeks get hot, as they turned the lightest shade of pink. She looked up from her work, sending him a fierce glare.

Castle grinned, but it wasn't until then he realized just how worn out she really looked.

"You didn't go home last night, did you?" He asked, beginning to get serious.

Beckett felt her pulse began to rise. She remembered clearly last night, before Rick left, she had promised him that she would go home to get some rest.

"That's none of your business," She answered flatly.

He clearly didn't get the answer her wanted, so he leaned closer to her, and repeated himself.

"You didn't go home last night, did you Kate?"

She slightly fliched at the sound of her first name coming out of Rick's mouth. It sounded strange... foreign, but in a way, it felt _right_.

That feeling made her uneasy. his gaze was so intense that it sent a shiver down her spine. She immediately started freaking out.

_There is no way I__'m feeling something for... _Richard Castle_!_

She looked up, fighting to hold eye contact with him. She didn't want to show any weakness... that would just give him more confidence... something of which he didn't need.

Regaining her composure, sure answered Rick truthfully.

"No, I didn't go home last night, Castle. Happy?"

A hurt look flashed through his blue eyes, which made Kate's heart melt.

"No, I'm not happy. You promised you would go home."

Beckett put the whole thing in perspective. The look in his eyes may have melted her heart, but she still had a brain. She couldn't believe him. This was _work_. Life wasn't as carefree as he intended it to be. She had responsibilities.

"Castle, do you see all these files? It's this thing called _work_. Which I'm behind on right now. Which means I have to spend more time on it so it will get done. Understand?"

She spoke as if she was explaining something to a preschooler. She found the excuse to look away, back to the paperwork. She felt Rick's blue gaze soften, but it still burned the side of her face.

"I didn't know you were the kind that broke your promises," Castle sighed sadly.

This stung Beckett like a bee. She felt her face flush even more than it already was. Castle was amused by this, but didn't show it. Beckett always kept her promises. Always. So why should her promises with Castle be any different?

"Castle I-" She began, but was interrupted.

"It's okay, I understand," Castle put his hand on Beckett's shoulder. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt a wave of comfort wash over her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. Castle of all people... understood? Rick chuckled, "Beckett, I may act like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush, but there's that 'grown-up' hidden in there somewhere." He said tapping the side of his forehead, seeming to read her mind.

Kate snorted. '"I doubt that," She couldn't help but to laugh when Castle made a pouty face. "Anyway..." he began, getting serious again. "I will forgive you..."

Beckett's face lit up. She forgot the fact the she was supposed to be annoyed... Normally she never let her emotions show on her face of solid granite... so this was rare, and something she couldn't disguise. When she realized Rick obviously noticed, she looked away quickly.

Rick was loving every second of this. "On one condition,"

Her heart sank.

_Of course, typical Castle. Does this condition involve me peeling of my clothes?_

She turned to glare at him, only to find that grin of his plastered on his face, the one that made her heart skip a beat.

"You have to go to the movies with me."

Oh, God. The movies? Sitting in those chairs... inches apart... for an hour or two? She liked the sound of a movie... but she didn't think she could be _that _close to Castle... in a _movie theater_. Things could get...

And he probably had something planned afterward... which probably involve the two of them stripping down to nothing and getting in bed.

"Castle." She said fiercely.

"Please? I'll even ask Alexis if she'd like to come too... so you won't feel so-"

"Castle!" Beckett groaned. "Can't you just freaking forgive me?" She pleaded, but she had a feeling he just wasn't going to give up.

"Nope." Rick smirked. He could see the determination in her eyes, trying not to give in to him. She was fighting the fact that she _wanted_ to go, which made him want to do a happy dance (:P).

"No movie... no forgiveness."

Beckett bit her lip. Any other time she wouldn't care if he didn't forgive her. So when did she start caring...?

"Fine," she sighed, She had to force herself not to show the smile that crept onto her face when Rick's eyes brightened. "But you have to promise me. Don't show up at my door with flowers or anything like that. We're not going out-"

Castle's eyes widened happily at Kate saying 'going out'. Beckett felt her heart flutter, which made her want to pull her hair out.

"As. Friends." her voice was so intense Castle flinched in his seat. "Are we clear?"

Castle shrugged. "Sure." he answered, amused by her serious-ness.

"Good." She couldn't ignore the tingly feeling in her stomach.

_Oh God, I honestly can't be falling for him!_

'I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'll be ready."

Castle... being Castle, decided to test the waters. With a big grin, he started. "It's a-"

"Did you not forget I'm armed?"

~*~

**Thanks for reading (: please tell me what you think! Even if you absolutely hated it.. tell me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone! I try to respond to everyone of your reviews, and I'm trying to get the chapters coming faster. You guys keep my writing going! :D**

~*~

After another long day at the precinct, Beckett was more tired than ever, even though she had fallen asleep at her desk around noon.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" She had asked Castle.

"Because you were tired... and too cute to be disturbed."

At 7:00, she got up to refill her cup of coffee for the hundredth time that day. Castle watched her from his place to the side of her desk. It was getting late, and he thought he should probably get going to get ready for the movie.

When Beckett returned, she nearly fell over when she saw the empty chair beside her desk.

_Wow, its only seven, and writerboy's gone. Stop the press, new record!_

Then she stopped dead when she realized why. As she sat down, a small bright yellow sticky note stared at her from her computer screen.

_Don't forget. I'll pick you up in an hour. Movies at 8:30_

_Castle :)_

Kate absent-mindedly started twirling her hair when she heard Ryan and Esposito chuckle from behind.

"Aww."

"Would you look at that. Detective's got a date with writerboy... right?" Esposito snickered.

"About time, isn't it Detective?" Ryan smirked playfully.

Beckett whipped around in her chair to glare at the two. She knew this was going to happen.

"It's not a date!" She snapped.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. And water's not wet." Esposito rolled his eyes.

"I'm dead serious-"

"Oooh, defensive are we?" Ryan chuckled.

Beckett stood up quickly, trying to hide her blushes. "What are you... 12?"

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other and smirked.

"No, but by the looks of it, you are the way you were twirlin' your hair," said Ryan.

She twitched, biting her lip.

"What's wrong with going to the movies with a friend and his daughter?" She replied quickly. Kate was running out of options to Ryan and Esposito's playful remarks.

_They just might _playfully_ happen to have a gun in their faces in a minute._

Her two co-workers completely ignored the fact Alexis was coming along. "Oh right, right..." Esposito started. "You just going 'as friends'." Ryan joined in on the major emphasizing of 'as friends' by using air quotations with his partner.

"I don't have time for this." Beckett stated flatly, grabbing her coat and bag.

"Oh, no, wouldn't want to be late, now would we?"

The two detectives watched Detective Kate Beckett strode for the elevator, giving them one last famous Beckett glare. They both chuckled as they turned to each other when she was gone.

"20 bucks say they kiss."

"30 say they have a little sleepover."

"You're on, man." Ryan smirked as he and Esposito shook hands.

~*~

Don't forget to press that little button below! ;) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this one is really short... sorry :P It's meant to be like that though... short and sweet :) The next chapter won't be here for a while... I'm trying though! I can hardly find time anymore to write... I'm really busy:( But your reviews are keeping me going! :)**

~*~

Alexis watched her dad in amusement as he scrambled back and forth from the living room to his bedroom and back, each time coming back with a different colored long-sleeved polo shirt on. Every time he returned, he asked; "How does this one look?" or "What about this color?"

He started to sound like a broken record, along with his daughter.

"Dad, I told you. I like the dark blue one, but it doesn't matter which one you wear..." She was clearly ready to walk out the door, all she had to do was grab her purse.

"It's not a date,"

"Yeah... so... it's a... erm..." As he searched for a definition, Alexis rolled her bright teal eyes, a small grin on her face. "Night out?"

Castle grimaced. Why couldn't he just say 'It's a date?' It would make things so much easier. It would make life easier. But Detective Kate Beckett just had to be stubborn. He knew she wanted to say it as much as he did, so... WHY?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and looked in the mirror, a crimson shirt on. "Yeah... a night out."

Finally returning fro his bedroom for the final time, he fixed the collar of his dark blue shirt. Alexis snorted, folding her arms.

"And men think it takes us too long to get ready."

~*~

**Click the review button... I dare you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys =) I'm soo sorry it's been so long since I have published... school and life has been busy... I feel bad :( **

**And I'm probably still going to disappoint because I only have a chapter, and one more on the way=/... I feel so bad :'( I hope to get more time to write! **

**Enjoy =)**

Kate didn't know what to think.

Half of her hated herself for giving into Castle that easily. In less than an hour, she would be sitting in a movie theater next to him.

Castle. In. A. Movie. Theater.

But she hated herself even more because the more she thought about it, the more she was looking forward to it.

She couldn't believe she gave in to him, let alone looked forward to spending a night with Rick Castle.

What puzzled her even more was, she _never_ cared if he didn't forgive her, or what he thought. So _why, did _she now?

Kate examined herself in the mirror. She scanned her body up and down, turned to the side to examine her profile, and rotated back to the front. She had done this several times now, but still wasn't pleased with the way she looked.

She had chosen a pair of tight-fitting jeans, which she was satisfied with, but she was worried it looked like she was 'trying to hard'. Not that she was.... And her top? The green top she currently wore was... way to extravagant for a movie. She felt way overdressed. It wasn't like they were going to some fancy restaurant... Well... _Castle_ was driving, so you couldn't exactly trust that...

Beckett sighed irritatedly. Where was Lanie when you needed her?

Oh, God. What was she going to tell Lanie? Known Ryan and Esposito, she probably didn't have to say a word... if of course Lanie didn't already know herself. She somehow... always knew.

Kate glanced at the clock. She flinched, rushing to her closet. It was 7:55... Castle would be there in five minutes...and she _still _wasn't ready! She dug through the piles of clothes in her closet when she discovered a deep blue button-up blouse she forgot she had.

It was much like the light blue one she wore the first day she had ever met Castle. The day that he had asked her to dinner, the little blue blouse that had inspired the creation of Nikki Heat.

"Why?" She asked."So I can be another one of your conquests?"

"Or I could be one of yours."

Beckett smiled as she straitened her blouse. _This will bring back memories_, she thought.

She couldn't help but to wonder... what if she had said yes? What would've happened that night... over dinner?

The loud ring of the doorbell shattered her thoughts. She glanced at the clock. 8:00, and he was here. Not even a minute late.

"Coming!" she called. Kate hurried to the mirror for one last look. She patted her hair, brushing it out of her face. She didn't want to look like she cared, but she had put some mascara and eyeliner on.

When she got to the door, she stopped and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she opened the door.

"Good evening, Detective," She was greeted by the usual bright and cheerful Rick Castle.

"Castle," Kate smiled. "Not a minute late."

"Oh, you really think I could wait long enough to be late?"

Beckett just rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Castle chuckled. She really expected him to wait to go to the movies with Detective Katherine Beckett? Boy, could she be a real mystery.

Mystery or not, even though she wasn't any more dressed than she usually was at work, when Rick saw her, she still took his breath away.

This was a feeling Rick wasn't used to. Sure, some of the women he met at his book signings and such could be breath-taking-ly sexy, drop-dead gorgeous, but something about Kate Beckett was different. Yes, she was both of those things, _for sure_, but he didn't feel the same way about her than he did about all those other women. It was always just about the sex with them. It was always the same routine. "Hey, your sexy, wanna come to my place?"

"Oh, I'd love that." (Giggle.)

Next morning, "Hey, it's was nice knowing ya, See ya 'round."

But Kate.... she was... worth more than that. She meant a great deal more than that to him. The weirdest thing was, he didn't want her to be another one of his conquests. He wanted a actual, real, loving relationship...

And there she stood in front of him, the usual amazing women Kate Beckett was, not one hair out of place signature. And that blouse...

"So.... are you ready?"

Her question snapped Castle out of his thoughts. With a huge, little boy smile, his eyes wandered down to the deep blue blouse, almost the _exact_ color of his.

"Why yes, I am." He began. "And would you look at that... we match,"

Kate looked at his shirt, then down at hers, as if she didn't already notice. "Would you look at that, we do," She smiled sweetly, hiding the smallest eye roll. _I'm a detective, and he thinks I haven't noticed?_

"I knew we had a connection," Castle smirked.

This time, Beckett exaggerated a huge eye roll. With a playful slap, Kate grabbed her coat and wallet, and pushed Castle out of the way so she could close and lock her apartment door. "Come on, we shouldn't keep Alexis waiting,"

Rick grabbed his arm dramatically as if she hurt him, and followed her out of the building with a smile.

**I feel like that chapter wasn't that good =/ Sorry if you agree :O My writing is getting better though, I have to admit. I tried to hurry on this one because I feel so guilty :P**

**Don't forget to press that button ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for waiting so patiently. Final reports and projects are taking up my time, and just normal everyday child/teenager stuff :) Anyway, I try to write as much as I possibly can, but as you can see, it's not much :(**

**Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews, I love hearing all of them. Being a young writer thinking her writing sucks, it's nice when people say you rock and should keep writing! :D**

As they got to the car, Kate was greeted by a whirlwind of red hair, and great big excited hug.

"Detective Beckett! I've been looking forward to this all day!" Alexis exclaimed.

Kate smiled vibrantly. _So have I._

"Alexis, you are so sweet. And please, call me Kate."

Alexis just nodded with a wide, delightful smile, her teal eyes twinkling in the dusk light.

Castle's blue eyes were sparkling with happiness, but his handsome features were serious.

"Alexis, I thought I told you to wait in the car with the doors locked and the phone in reach." He looked at her sternly.

Alexis rolled her eyes jokingly. "I did. But then I heard you guys coming and I didn't want to be rude." She insisted, smiling at Beckett.

Rick cracked, his mouth curling up in a blissful smile. "Okay." He strode over to open the passenger side door for Beckett.

Kate nodded her thanks to Rick. She couldn't believe the usual, normal Castle, the nine-year-old on a sugar rush Castle, could also be a father. She loved seeing this side of him, the caring, over-protective father worried about his little girl. It showed her there was more to him then just the playful, cocky self he usually was. There too, just like the Beckett onion, was many layers to peel off the Castle onion. maybe they had more in coming than she originally thought...

"You know Castle, I think Alexis could take care of herself." Kate reassured.

Rick shook is head, not buying it.

"Yeah, but look at all the rapists and murderers out there-"

Alexis rolled her eyes, sauntering over to the rear left side door. She knew she couldn't win with this topic, so she kept her mouth shut with a smirk on her delicate face.

"And Crazy People." Castle finished, staring at Kate with his blue eyes wide open and crossed, and an insane, crazed look on his face.

"You should know that," He grew serious again.

Kate raised an eyebrow. She had to turn around so he couldn't see her laugh. Looking over at Alexis she said;

"Alexis... let's run away while we can. Now. Far, far away."

Alexis giggled, while Rick looked like a little kid who just heard that Santa Clauswasn't real. Beckett couldn't help but to crack up this time. Castle couldn't take it anymore either, and burst out laughing, because Kate was laughing. (:P) God he loved it when she laughed. Alexis was already doubled over, too.

Finally, when they all calmed down, Alexis' bright eyes lit up even more. Even in the dusk light she could see her father's and Kate's matching deep blue shirts.

"Aww, how sweet! you guys have perfect color coordination."

Kate just nodded with a small smile. She didn't think she couldn't say anything, that Castle would appreciate at least.

Castle smirked. The three were in the car now. Rick looked in his rear-view mirror, back at his daughter. "I know, right? I said I knew we had a connection." He glanced over at Beckett, who was the slightest shade of pink, and clenching her fists ever so slightly. Castle blinked in amusement.

"Maybe you guys are telepathic!" Alexis teased enthusiastically.

Beckett snorted, beginning to squeeze her fists more, little by little. This wasn't going to end well, she could feel it. She began putting up those barriers everyone probably noticed by now. She wasn't upset at Alexis, it was just what she was saying, which Castle would make it worst.

Surprisingly, Rick didn't say anything smart, but he had this wicked, sultry look on his face.

Being telepathic with Castle? That could, wait, _would_ be bad. Beckett shivered, thinking of what he would 'send' to her.

Alexis continued, with neither of them saying anything.

"Telepathic or not, I think you guys are the cutest couple." She said, which was more of like a shy whisper.

That did it. Kate blushed, finally un-clenching her fists, wiping her sweaty hands on her pant legs. _God, I'm acting like a teenager!_

Castle knew to stay silent, but you could see he was itching to say something smart about her reactions. She bit her lip, "Thanks, Alexis." Was all she managed. She couldn't believe she was acting like this. This was Castle, for God's sakes!

Castle raised an eyebrow. She was thanking her? She wasn't even denying it!

Starting the car, he smirked, glancing over at Kate.

"Told ya."

Alexis smiled happily, while Kate bit her lip, smiling shyly towards the window as Rick pulled out into the street and headed for the movie theater.

**Press that button. Come on, it's not that hard :D**


End file.
